As Time Goes
by RoseAndEmmettForever
Summary: Three Sisters, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice move from bustling New York, too Rainy, Forks, Washington. They move their after their parents die in a way too find their selves. Little did they know this dreary town was actually going to change their lives...
1. Prologue

Rosalie stood in front of the window, with her two sisters, in their apartment in New York; Bella and Alice.

"I guess this is good bye, New York." Rosalie muttered. The three sisters were moving to the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington.

She sighed and walked over to the only mirror that would be staying in the apartment and looked at her outfit for the last time. She wore blue skinny jeans, brown, knee length, high heeled boots, a simple red and white stripped long sleeved shirt, a black trench coat. She wore eye liner, mascara, and a pale pink lip stick. She didn't feel like getting all dolled up for the long flight. Her golden blond locks were straitened and braided over her shoulder.

Rosalie looked back at her sisters. "You two ready?"

Bella looked at both of her sisters. "I am"She mummer and also looked around they're apartment with a sigh. She was going to miss this place, but then again she hated the city.

She was wearing a light blue dress, that went to her knees, that her sister Alice had insisted on her wearing. With a pair of black flats on, and her hair straightened, put up in a messy bun. She also, like Rosalie, had on Eye liner, mascara, but a different type of lipstick, a bit darker pink then hers.

Alice grinned, "I can't wait to get out of here!"She exclaimed, with a small giggle. She had on a Pink blouse, with a black skirt with white, lacy, leggings on under the skirt. Black heels. Her hair was spiked, her make-up done. Her usual, type. Eye liner, no mascara and a little clear lip gloss. She had a choker necklace on. It was pink.

Rosalie grinned and laughed at what Alice said. "Then lets go!"

With that said, they all headed out-with their luggage- into the hustle and bustle that is New York. They got a cab and were dropped off at the airport. They dropped of their bigger bags at the baggage area and sat down and waited to load on the plane.

"Why did we choose to move to Forks?" Rosalie wondered aloud.

"I have no idea"Bella said with a soft laugh, that sounded like bells. "Oh now I remember"She said with a smirk. She elbowed her sister, Alice. "Her gut said too go there. Her guts _always _right"Bella said with a grin.

Alice, put on a fake offended face, "So not true, I am so...so hurt"She said, putting a hand on her chest, where her heart would be and the other over her mouth. Bella started giggling. Then Alice busted out laughing.

"Alright, its always right!"She exclaimed with a grin.

Rosalie laughed and rolled her eyes at her sisters. "Didn't we say that we had to 'find ourselves' there?" She asked, recalling the night they decided to move. "Whatever that means..." she added in a whisper.

Bella nodded. "True. Indeed. Rose, we did."Bella said. "Cause there is no way to find our selves here. Too...much of a busy place"She said with a nod.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sure. Forks will be awesome!"She exclaimed, being her hyper, energetic self.

Rosalie looked straight ahead like she was in a daze. "I don't know, Alice. I've kinda got a bad feeling..."

Alice sighed. "You've said that millions of times Rose. It'll be fine. I promise. Nothing bad will happen to us. I'm sure of it" Alice said, giving her sister a hug, with a gentle, calming, and reassuring smile on her face.

Bella looked around as she saw people walking out the door and towards a plane. She cocked her head to the side. "Is that our plane?"She asked.

Rosalie smiled at Alice and looked over then nodded. She stood up and swung her purse on her shoulder. "Let's go."

The three sisters made their way on the plane. Hours later they arrived in the Forks small airport. Of course it was down pouring in rain. They all got their luggage and made their way to the parking garage.

"Okay, I had my car driven out here so it should be around here somewhere..." Rosalie said, looking around.

Bella rose an eyebrow. "How do you lose a red convertible, that possibly no one has here, in a very small town?"Bella asked, shivering slightly, from not having a jacket on.

Alice looked around. "Lets look over there"She said pointing to the left.

"Good point, Bells," Rosalie said, following Alice.

Once they found it, they threw their many bags in the trunk and got in. Rosalie put the hood up and started the car.

"Anyone know the directions on how to get to the house we bought?" Rosalie asked, driving out of the airport.

Bella nodded. "I do!"She chimed with a grin, and started giving out directions. She had studied the directions, memorized them, while Alice had picked out her outfit, in New york.

Alice was looking through the bags looking for her hairbrush.

Rosalie pulled into a white, two story house surrounded by trees.

"The house has two bed rooms; one of them is up stairs and one downstairs." Rosalie said as she turned off the car.

Bella got out grabbing her bag, as Alice, skipped into the house, her bag already in her hand. "Which of us is sharing?"Bella asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. Alice, you want you're own room?" Rosalie asked, closing the front door.

Alice shrugged, "I don't really care. I'm hardly in the room remember?"Alice said with a grin.

Bella yawned a little bit, she hadn't slept in days. Just hadn't felt like it.

Rosalie grinned. "Bella, you get your own room."

Rosalie dragged her bag upstairs and lay it down on the bed with the blood red covers.

Bella grinned. "Okay"She said with a small giggle, and ran up the stairs to her room, unpacking everything.

Alice followed Rosalie into the room, that they now shared.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This is just something me and my friend came up with. This is a group account at we out the stories that we work on together on. my account is AliceAndJasper2gether4ever and my friend's is Heart-Broken-In-Love. Sooooo...we hope you enjoy! Read on! <em>


	2. First Day At Forks High

_**Author's Note: Well, here you are. Chapter two of Heart-Broken-In-Love and AliceAndJasper2gether4ever's A.K.A. Katie and Danielle. Hope you like it! We worked hard!**_

* * *

><p><em>First Day At Fork's High<em>

As they slept, the night went by and it was the next day. Also, it was time for them too go to school. Who knows what could happen there...

Rosalie hit the buzzing alarm clock with her pillow and it shut up. She groaned. "Alice. We have school today right?"

Alice was already awake and hopping around. "Yep"She said popping the 'p'.

Rosalie rolled onto her back. "Is Bella awake?"

"Actually, for once, no. She actually went to sleep. See a good sign already"Alice exclaimed with a giggle.

Rosalie smiled and got out of bed. "Go wake Bella up, Alice."

Alice skipped out of the room, and into Bella's and started screaming her head off while laughing. "OH MY GOD, BELLA! GET UP! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE"She said with a smirk as Bella dashed straight up screaming. "Oops my mistake, its not" she said walking out the room.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh, Alice..." Shaking her head she quickly took a shower. After blow drying her hair she got dressed in a blood red, long sleeved dress that hugged her curves and went down to her knees; it had a black Rose on it. She wore black, gladiator heels, her curls and dark make up were perfect.

After that she walked down stairs with her black jacket in hand.

Bella glared at her sister, and walked out of the room and took a shower when Rosalie was finished. Alice was already dressed and picking out Bella's clothes.

Alice had on, a pink dress, with swirls for a pattern, that went three inches above her knees with stockings and boots on. She had her hair straight for once. With a heart necklace, that was made of tinier hearts on. Also a black jacket.

Bella got out the shower a towel around her, and took the clothes that Alice had picked out for her. She never let Bella pick her own clothes out. She put on the clothes on. She was now wearing, A white dress with four black stripes on the whole dress, going all the way across, it had a black bow at the top where her chest was, it was short slightly, four inches longer than a normal shirt would be. Also black heels. A black bow in her curly short, blondish brown hair. She grabbed a white jacket and was ready too go.

"Hurry up you two!" Rosalie called, opening the front door. "We'll stop somewhere for breakfast!"

Alice and Bella ran down the stairs. Alice giggled. "I'm to excited to be hungry!"she exclaimed, "But I'll eat anyways"She said with a grin walking out the door. Bella followed smiling at Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled and they all got in her car.

"Guys... I'm still not so sure about this moving to Forks thing..." Rosalie said, turning into a Starbucks.

Bella sighed. "Rosalie it will all be fine!"She exclaimed. "as long as Alice doesn't repeat this morning of screaming like that"She grumbled. Alice snorted. "I thought it was funny. Besides I like it here. Trust me Rosalie it will be perfect here"She said with a reassuring smile.

Rosalie sighed but still felt uneasy as they walked in and ordered what they wanted. After they ate, Rosalie drove them to school, Alice's mindless talking where their music.

Rosalie parked next to a big, blue van and sighed. "The only other good car in this parking lot is a Silver Volvo..."

Bella snorted, "Figures, I may hate the city but this is weird...a good weird. I guess"Bella said getting out of the car as Alice continued to talk.

Alice got out of the car with Bella.

"I don't wanna get out..." Rosalie said. The sisters noticed that they were getting a lot of stares from the rest of the students.

Bella looked down, and then around, she realized right away, that they stuck out. They're clothes were so nice and pretty and expensive, while the other students clothes looked so...plain. "Great, Now I don't want too either"She muttered

Alice sighed and gabbed Rosalie and pulled her out. "Bella, I see that look on your face and there's no way your going to try to get home"Alice said with a scolding look.

Rosalie fought against Alice's grip that she had on her wrist, just to stay in the car. "No! Alice I don't want to go!"

Alice gave her sister a look. "Your making a scene. You know what mother would think."She said quietly. Bella went silent and didn't even think about leaving, when Alice brought up there mother.

Rosalie took a deep breath and got out of the car. Walking past Alice she said, "I hate it when you bring her up." With that said she walked across the parking lot with a cold look in her eyes .

Bella grimaced as she followed her sister, remembering how their parents had died. Alice locked the car, rolled her eyes and followed her sisters.

What Alice brought up put Rosalie in a bad mood, an extremely bad mood. She opened the front door and ran literally ran into three guys. She stumbled back into her sisters. One had a big build, and short brown hair. The other had honey blond curls that fell into his eyes. The last one had reddish brown hair. They were all pale and and the same golden topaz eyes.

Rosalie glared and pushed past the biggest one and kept walking, a constant sneer on her face.

Bella blinked a little bit but followed Rosalie. She wasn't in a bad mood, but she was upset. She missed her parents so much, and Alice knew that. She kept the grimace on her face and continued to walk. "Sorry."Alice mummer to the three guys and followed her sisters.

"I'm sorry. I know not to bring them up"Alice whined. She knew not to bring their parents up, but Bella and Rosalie were just being so stubborn it was the only way to get them to listen, but she forgot about the effect it had on them. Yes she missed her parents too, but she tried to forget the hurt and pain of losing her parents.

Rosalie stopped suddenly and turned to Alice, her gaze softening a bit. Her eyes were red and glazed over with tears. "It's okay. Let's just go." She then walked into the office.

While that was happening something completely different was happening with the three guys they ran into.

"Well, that was interesting..." Edward said, looking back to where the girls had walked off.

Emmett nodded, "And different."He said looking over there too, wondering who those girls were.

"They're emotions were all different..." Jasper said, mostly to himself.

"Thoughts too...Well I couldn't read one of them..." Edward said.

Emmett rose an eyebrow. "Edward what are you talking about? What do you mean you couldn't read one of there thoughts?"Emmett asked.

"The one in the black and white dress... I couldn't read her thoughts..." Edward said.

"She was sad and a little unsure about something," Jasper said referring to her emotions.

Emmett rose an eyebrow frowning. "That makes no sense, as too why Edward couldn't read her thoughts"

Edward shook his head. "Maybe I wasn't really paying attention. The blond's thoughts were pretty loud."

Emmett rose his eyebrows. "What do you mean loud? What was she thinking?"He asked. He had thought the blond had been pretty even though she was pissed off.

"Well, here's some of what she was thinking; _This is so stupid. Why did we even move here? What's the point? Alice says well 'find ourselves' here, whatever the hell that means. I don't get the point in school. I mean, we're already on our own! Why do we have to go to school! Oh! That reminds me. I have to get a job today. Fun. NOT._" Edward explained.

Jasper felt the spark in Emmett's emotions and grinned.

Emmett rose an eyebrow at Jasper, when he grinned. "Well I wonder what she was so pissed off about" Emmett muttered.

"You like her, Emmett," Jasper said, still grinning.

Emmett frowned and decided to deny it. "No I don't"He lied.

Jasper gave him an 'Do-you-think-I'm-stupid' kind of look. "Uh-huh. Suuure."

In return, Emmett gave him a Actually-Yes-I-Do-Look. Emmett simply grinned.

Jasper hit him upside the head and then walked to class when the bell rung. Edward rolled his eyes and followed.

Through out the day, both the girls and boys went too classes. And it went pretty well. Now they were going too lunch...

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella had eventually calmed down from their bad mood, and were now walking into lunch. Alice looked at Rosalie. "We really messed up when we tried to dye her hair"She said tsk'ing as she looked at Bella's hair.

Rosalie nodded with a small giggle. "We really did..."

"Oh!" Rosalie snapped her fingers. "I'll be dropping you two off at home after school and then I'll be looking for a job."

Bella nodded. "Okay..and I kind of like my hair."she said with a frown. Alice snorted. "And that's why me and Rosalie pick your clothes out"Alice said with a giggle and rolled her eyes picking up an apple as Bella got some salad.

Rosalie giggled and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the three guys they ran into before.

Bella glanced at them also as she grabbed her drink, she hadn't really looked at them before when they had ran into them. She looked at Alice who was looking at one of them, she elbowed Alice and Alice blinked and grabbed her drink, glancing at both of her sisters.

Rosalie sighed, shook her head and looked away from the guys.

Bella smiled at Rosalie and Alice. Alice rose an eyebrow. "Lets sit over there"she said with a grin pointing at a random table.

Rosalie looked up and nodded. They then sat down at a table close to the guys.

Bella began to eat the salad, then she put the fork down. "Eh, this is disgusting. I rather be back in New york eating."Bella said and Alice rolled her eyes. "You'll live"she said eating her apple.

Rosalie laughed at her sisters. "You two are so weird."

Bella grinned. "I already knew that."She said with a yawn. She went to sleep last night but at around three in the morning. So she was really tired. "I can't eat this."She said pushing the salad away. Alice snorted. "You already are slightly an insomniac what you going to be Anorexic too?"She teased with a grin on her face and Bella rolled her eyes.

Rosalie didn't know why but she thought that was so funny. She cracked up laughing and wouldn't stop.

Bella frowned at her sisters. "Its not funny, Rosalie"She whined. Which made Alice to start snickering.

Once Rosalie finally calmed down she apologized. "Sorry, Bella."

Bella nodded. "It's okay"She replied to her sister with a yawn. Alice grinned. "Rosalie when you get off from your job. We have too see if they have any nice clothes out here. Cause I mean seriously none of these people no how to dress"Alice said with a snort.

Rosalie giggled. "I agree. And that is, if I get the job."

"Who cares if you don't? We have money. It will last us a while."Alice said with a shrug. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Alice, you're forgetting about bills. And food," Rosalie said.

Alice shrugged. "...Oh"Alice muttered with a frown.

"Yeah. We're on our own now. We've got to start thinking of these things," Rosalie sighed.

Bella frowned a little bit. "This sucks. I sort of wish we stayed in New York..." She said making Alice frowned. "You two are so depressing!"She exclaimed.

"What do you want us to do? Get up and sing?" Rosalie asked.

Bella started giggling. "Now your gonna make Alice want it to happen"Bella said as Alice chime, "Yes!" making Bella laugh even harder.

"Give me something to sing then!" Rosalie said.

When Rosalie said that Bella's face was red from laughing so hard. "Alice smirked, "Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas"

"If I sing, Alice, you have to sing with me," Rosalie said.

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh my god. I do not know you two."She said though she was still laughing. Alice grinned. "Of course I will, darling"

Rosalie shrugged, took a deep breath and sang, "_The lights are out and I barely know you. We're going up and the place is slowing down. I knew you'd come around_."

Bella continued to giggled at her sisters. Alice began to sing, "_You captivate me, something about you has got me I was lonely now you make me feel alive Will you be mine tonight?"_

At this point, the whole lunch room was silent.

Rosalie stood up. "_Take me on the floor."_

Bella couldn't stop laughing. "You two are idiots"She giggled as Alice stood up with Rosalie. "_I can't take it any more_" She was giggling as she sang.

The finished the song together and the lunchroom cheered. Rosalie grinned and looked around.

Alice giggled, smiling and looking around. Bella had stopped laughing and grinned at her sisters.

Rosalie laughed and sat back down, biting her lip. "Well..."

Bella put both of her thumbs up at her sisters, grinning. "Good way to give an first impression."She said with her soft bell like laugh. Alice rolled her eyes. "It was the best impression to give. You should have sang with us!"She exclaimed.

The boys had been listening to the two girls, Rosalie and Alice, singing, and their sister, Bella laughing.

"Well that was..." Jasper said, looking at the girls.

Emmett was chuckling. "Interesting and funny"He said.

"Talk about a first impression," Edward said.

Emmett snickered, "Hey Jasper, how embarrassed was the one in the black and white dress? She looked like she was gonna die."Emmett asked easily curious.

"She was EXTREMELY embarrassed," Jasper said with a grin.

Emmett started chuckling. "That's too funny"He said grinning.  
>"Guys, I can't read her mind," Edward said.<p>

Emmett frowned. "What do you mean?"He asked.

"I can't read her mind," Edward repeated.

Emmett frowned. "I heard you but why can't you?"Emmett said being impatient.

"How am I supposed to know?" Edward asked, as the bell rung.

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know"He said with a snort.

After that conversation they got quiet, and the bell rang for class. The day went by and soon it was time too go home.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were all hanging out around Edward's Volvo.

"I wonder who owns that car," Edward said, nodded toward the cherry red convertible across the lot.

Emmett nodded in agreement. "I don't know but I like the car"He replied.

"I swear if any of you dent or scratch my baby I will personally make sure you can't have kids!"

They all turned to see Rosalie, Bella, and Alice walking toward the car. Rosalie was the one who had yelled.

The group of boys that had formed around Rosalie's car disappeared in a matter or seconds.

Bella snickered. "Rosalie are you in love with that car?"She teased. Alice grinned when the boys disappeared. Rosalie did that when it came to her car a lot, Alice thought.

"A good car needs love!" Rosalie said, hopping in the drivers seat.

Bella rolled her eyes, and got in the passenger seat as Alice got in the back. "Seeee...Rosalie today was awesome"Alice said with a smirk.

Rosalie turned the key and the car purred to life. "Yes, I'm here, my baby," she said rubbing the dashboard, ignoring Alice for the moment.

Bella snickered a little bit. Alice rolled her eyes at Rosalie's actions towards the car.

Rosalie turned to look at them. "What? I love my car..." She said as she drove out of the parking lot.

"We know you love your car"Alice and Bella chimed at the same time.

Rosalie smiled and drove them home. Once she got there she said, "Okay, now get out so I can go get a job."

Bella nodded and jumped out the car. Alice grinned at Rosalie and hugged her sister over the seat before getting out the back seat.

"I love you two! Don't trash the house!" Rosalie yelled as she drove away. She drove for a while until she found a small building that said 'Black's Auto Mechanics' with a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window. Rosalie shrugged, parked the car, and walked inside. There she found a few shirtless guys. They all stared at her.

After a few minutes of Alice running around the house begging for Bella to let her do her make up, Bella slipped out the window of her room, and began too walk around and into the woods.

"I'm here to apply for a job," Rosalie explained.

That made all the guys laugh.

"Yeah, okay," one of them said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Emmett walked into Auto mechanics shop, and glanced at Rosalie when he saw her. He walked over to Jacob. " My car needs new brakes and an oil change"He said.

Rosalie looked over at him then back to Jacob.

Jacob was still laughing at the fact that the blond wanted a job here.

"Embry," Sam said.

Embry nodded and took Emmett's keys and threw a slight glare at him then walked out and pulled his jeep into the garage.

Emmett glared back at Embry but glanced at Jacob, wondering what in bloody hell was so freaking funny.

"You really want a job here, Blondie?" Jacob asked.

Rosalie, at this point, was annoyed and irritated. "Would I say I wanted one if I really didn't?"

"I'll make you a deal," Jacob said. "If you can fix _his _car, you'll get a job."

Rosalie nodded with a grin. "What? You guys don"t think I can do it?"

Emmett looked at Rosalie, and decided to speak up. "I think she can do it"He said with a grin.

Emmett merely rose an eyebrow. "And no one asked you to be rude to her."He replied.

Paul snorted. "Why do you care, Cullen? She's just a stupid blond"

Jacob laughed at Paul's remark. "You got that right, Paul."

Rosalie smirked and pulled her hair up, walked into the garage, and pushed Embry out of the way. She then began to change the brakes and the oil. She also noticed that one of the tires had a hole so she changed the tire. She walked back out with a few grease spots on her dress and face.

Emmett grinned at Rosalie, he was glad that Jasper and Edward weren't here, cause he was thinking that Rosalie looked pretty even with the grease spots.

Paul snorted. "Bet she messed up the car"

Rosalie turned to glare daggers at Paul. "Go check then."

Jacob snorted and walked into the garage to check the car. He walked back to them with a stunned look.

Emmett simply rose an eyebrow. He bet Rosalie didn't mess up anything.

"What, Jacob?"Paul asked.

"She did everything perfectly..." Jacob said.

Rosalie grinned.

Paul's face turned to shock. "How the hell...?"He muttered.

Emmett chuckled at the shock on Paul's face.

Same and Embry exchanged shocked looks.

Rosalie grinned. "So when do I start work?"

Paul frowned muttering something about 'Stupid Blond'.

Emmett thought this was all too funny.

Jacob growled. "You start tomorrow. 4:30 pm."

"Great. Thanks," Rosalie said. She then walked over and handed Emmett his keys.

Emmett smiled at Rosalie. "Thanks for fixing my car."

Paul frowned.

"No problem," Rosalie smiled then walked out. She looked back over her shoulder and said, "See you at school, Emmett."

Emmett grinned at her. "See you there"He said.

"Stupid Blond," Jacob growled.

Embry nodded.

Emmett growled and wen and got his car. "Stupid Mutts"He said getting into his car.

xXx

Bella was walking through the woods. She smiled. They didn't have any woods in New York. She liked it. Bella saw Edward Cullen from school a few yards a head of her. Bella cocked her head to the side when she saw him. She didn't stop walking just because he was in here though.

Edward turned around when he sensed her behind him.  
>Bella looked at him, just now noticing his eyes she hadn't really payed attention to him at school. She wondered why his eyes were gold.<p>

Edward smiled and walked over to her. "What are you doing out in the woods?"

Bella smiled back with a shrug. "Had to get away from my sister some where"She replied. Alice would never go in the woods.

"Is she that bad?" Edward asked.

"She chased me around the house wanting to do my make up. Yes, shes that bad"Bella replied.

Edward laughed. "What about the other one?"

Bella smiled. "She's slightly more sane, but she would be right there with her trying to dress me up."

Edward laughed again. "She seemed mad at school today..."

Bella frowned remembering earlier. "We were both mad and upset..."Bella replied.

Edward's eyebrows knitted together. "Why? If you don't mind me asking.."

"I don't mind...our sister had brought up our mother. Both of our parents are dead. They were in a car accident"She replied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Edward said.

Bella bit her lip. "Its fine, it just gets to me...and she knew that"

Edward nodded and decided to change the subject. "You know it's dangerous out here."

Bella rose an eyebrow. "Doesn't seem like it"She said.

"It is. These woods are especially dangerous," Edward said.

"How?"Bella asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Edward said.

Bella gave him a weird look. "Okay?"

"It's true," Edward said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "What are you one of the dangerous things?"She asked raising an eyebrow, she was only joking though.

"Yes. I am, actually. My whole family is dangerous," Edward explained.

Bella's eyebrows came together. "What do you mean?"She asked.

"My family is dangerous," Edward repeated.

Bella was getting slightly annoyed. "Why don't you elaborate. I get that you say that your families dangerous but how?"She said.

"I can't exactly say. We're..." Edward scratched the back of his neck. "We're...different than other families."

"All families are different"She replied.

"What if I told you that my family isn't-" Edward was cut off.

"Isabella!"

They both turned to see Rosalie running over to them.

"Yes Rosalie?"Bella asked. "And how many times have I told you not to call me that!"she exclaimed.

"Did you ever think about telling Alice where you were going! Or calling me?" Rosalie said. She was both worried and a little mad.

Bella frowned. "Alice was chasing me again! I wasn't just going to stay there"Bella said. "I didn't think of telling you..."She muttered.

"Alice called me, freaked out, because she didn't know where you were! I swear that girl was almost in tears!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Well I just wasn't stay there too be attacked by Alice and make-up"Bella said frowning, running a hand through her hair.

Rosalie opened her mouth to yell at her sister but then closed it. She knew yelling wouldn't help anything. "Look, next time, tell one of us. We were both worried sick. I am the oldest and I promised Mom and Dad that I'd take care of both of you. It was in their Will, remember? I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to you..."

Bella looked down. "I'm sorry Rosalie..."She muttered.

Rosalie shook her head. "It's fine. What were you doing in the woods anyway? You know well enough that it can be dangerous."

Bella looked to her side, and realized Edward was gone. "I was just talking to Edward...but I guess hes gone now..."She said with a frown.

Rosalie looked at her funny. "Edward wasn't here..."

Bella frowned. "Yeah he was. I saw him, and was talking to him."Bella said.

"He wasn't here when I ran over here... And I doubt he's that fast of a runner," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie I am not crazy. I was just talking to him, and he was right there"Bella exclaimed pointing beside her.

"Suuuure," Rosalie slowly nodded. "Let's just go home."

"Maybe your just blind, Rosalie"Bella said walking to where she had entered at.

"I am not! And I got the job today!" Rosalie said.

Bella grinned. "You did?"She exclaimed.

"Yup!" Rosalie said, grinning.

Bella hugged her sister. "That's wonderful!"She said with a grin.

"I know, right?" Rosalie said, hugging her back.

Bella grinned at her sister as they walked out the woods.

On the other side of town though, where the Cullen's lived...

Edward ran inside the house and was greeted by Emmett and his story about what happened when he got his car fixed.

Emmett grinned he had left out the part about what he thought of Rosalie.

"So what did you think of Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"Is that your business?"Emmett asked in return, singing random songs in his head, so he wouldn't think about it.

Edward laughed. "I guess not."

"Interesting. Where's Jasper?" Edward asked, changing the subject quickly.

Emmett noticed that Edward changed the subject quickly and he shook his head. "Nuh uh. Your hiding something. Tell. Now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward said, trying to get past Emmett.

Emmett didn't let him move. "Tell me!"Emmett growled being nosy to the max.

"I ran into Bella and almost told her what we were!" Edward said.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Holy shit dude! Why?"

"I don't know! We were just talking and... I'm not sure!" Edward said.

"That makes no sense Edward! What the hell is wrong with you!"He said frowning.

"I don't know!" Edward yelled. "I guess I'm just frustrated that I can't read Bella's mind..."

Emmett frowned. "Well every time you get frustrated about that you cant just go doing that"Emmett snapped.

"I know that, Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"Then why'd you do it that time?"He yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Edward yelled, really loud.

Emmett growled. "Calm down dude"

Edward took a deep breath. "Sorry..."

Emmett nodded. "Its okay..."He replied.

With that the day ended, little did either of the two group of siblings know was problems would start, stating the next day. Big problems that would only seem miniature...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Okay. Well, that there is the end of Chapter two. God, it took forever too put together. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please. :)<strong>_


End file.
